Star Wars: Altered Universe Enemy Unknown
by M.Uchman
Summary: One year after the destruction of the Sith, a new force is arising that threatens to destroy the Republic forever. The Jedi Council hears rumors of a destroyed planet, so Ahsoka and her Padawan Luke Skywalker are sent to investigate. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Taking a Padawan

**STAR**

**WARS**

**ALTERNATE**

**UNIVERSE**

**Enemy Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE LUCAS, LUCASFILM, ETC. NO PROFIT IS BEING MADE WHATSOEVER!**

**

* * *

**

One year after the deaths of Darth Maul and Lord Starkiller, an enemy more powerful than anything ever encountered appears to destroy the Republic. Now it is up to the Jedi and the Grand Army of the Republic to stop them, but can they stop an enemy that is more than ten times the size of the clone army and can withstand just about anything the Clones and the Jedi throw at them?

* * *

**Prologue**

**There is unrest in the Senate. The Sith are now destroyed, but a new power is arising from their ashes. Rumors of a force unreckoned with has reached the ears of the Jedi Council.**

**As the Jedi Order and the Republic continue to rebuild what was lost, unthinkable events begin to take place that will generate shockwaves in the Senate.**

**Intent on rooting out this new evil, the Jedi send Ahsoka Tano and her apprentice Luke, the son of Anakin Skywalker, to investigate claims of the destruction of the planet Tygokor in the Outer Rim.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**Taking A Padawan**

Meditation. Ever since he first became Obi-Wan's apprentice, he had despised it. In fact, he still did, to a point. It was one of the many things he had in common with his former Padawan, Ahsoka. It had been a year since she had been granted Knighthood, and six months since she had come to live with him, Padme, and the twins, feeling alone, useless and even depressed living in the Temple. Since then, they had taken to meditating together, just as they had when she was still his apprentice, although it was not often then. Now however, it had become sort of a habit every evening just before dinner. They would sit outside on the veranda for an hour and meditate.

This was the first time in over a month that that had actually been able to at least get halfway through their evening meditation, something they were rarely able to do what with the twins practically taking up every waking moment they had. Then there was the missions that the Council which, as much as Anakin had objected, seemed to want to keep assigning her mission after mission with no time for rest. Today, however, the rest of the Council seemed to finally take his advice and give Ahsoka a well deserved break. She now had a full month to rest, though how Anakin had gotten the Council to agree to it she'd never know, because she was in the middle of an assignment and unable to attend, even via holo-communications at the time. There were still things about him that Ahsoka still didn't understand. For one, she had always wondered why one of his hands always had a glove on it. He'd never taken it off around her, or for that matter Master Kenobi. Since the last time Anakin had been severely injured on a mission, she had known his right arm was mechanical. She had tried on various occasions to ask him about it, but each time he had refused to discuss it. At this point, she had tried just about everything she could think of and had just about given up on the question. Of course, thinking of this had broken her concentration, and of course, Anakin had noticed.

"You know Snips, we are supposed to be meditating." he said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Bothawui and how I couldn't help but notice about your right arm. You've never really been comfortable discussing it, and I didn't want to ask and then get brushed off on the topic like usual. I just can't see why you don't trust me enough to discuss your past when I trust you enough to discuss mine." she said. It was true, she had pretty much discussed her entire past with him. And she had a point. What was the point of her trusting him to help her get over her past if he didn't trust her to do the same? It was time to stop acting like a child in regards to his past. Besides, he had to confide in her at some point.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Ahsoka. It's just that...well I,"

"You weren't ready." she finished for him, finally understanding. At least she was wrong in thinking he didn't trust her enough to confide in her. Anakin only nodded in response.

"So, you going to tell me what happened?" she asked. In response, he described how he had been unable to save his mother. How he had killed an entire Tusken camp in a fit of rage for revenge, how he had only regretted doing so since. He then explained how he lost his arm to Dooku at the beginning of the Clone Wars because of his arrogance. The same arrogance he had displayed in killing the Tusken camp. It wasn't until then that he had learned to curb this tendency he had, although apparently not enough to keep everyone out of trouble.

"That's some story, Skyguy."

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd have some sort of lecture lined up for me on how I should control my emotions."

"You're supposed to lecture _me_, Master. Lecturing you? Well, that's Master Kenobi's job." she retorted.

"Very funny, Snips." he replied.

"Speaking of Master Kenobi, what did he say when you asked him to train Luke?" she asked.

"Well, umm..." he started, apparently trying to dodge the subject.

"You _did_ ask him, didn't you?" she asked again. This time he didn't say anything. That was all the answer she needed.

"You know, for someone who holds the title Hero With No Fear, you seem to have a lot of it when it comes to asking Master Kenobi a simple question." she teased. Instead, he have her a surprised look.

"I'm not afraid to ask a simple question of Obi-Wan. It's the fact that when I went to ask him this morning I got to find out he already took a Padawan." he told her. Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Apparently since yesterday. You remember Whie Malreaux?" she nodded. "Well, apparently he took him as his Padawan before I got to the Temple." he replied, and told her of how Obi-Wan had convinced Master Yoda that the boy had potential, that leaving him in the Agricultural Corps was a waste of his talents.

"Wait, so if Obi-Wan has an apprentice, and Luke still needs to be paired with a master, then who...?" she stopped short of completed her sentence when she realized exactly who it was Anakin had in mind to teach Luke.

"Me? You want me to take your son as my apprentice?" she asked, hesitantly, with a look of curiosity, wondering just what it was her old Master had up his sleeve.

"Why not? You're a Jedi Knight now. Like Obi-Wan told me the day I took you as my apprentice of Christophsis, its part of a Jedi's responsibility to train the next generation." he said in his best impression of his old Master.

"Has anyone ever told you that you'd make a good replacement for Master Kenobi on a mission?" she replied in a teasing tone.

"All the time, Snips." he answered.

"You're really not going to consider someone else for this?" she asked, still hesitant to say yes.

"Ahsoka, of all the Jedi, you and Obi-Wan are the only ones except for Master Yoda who I'd trust to train Luke. Master Yoda I'm sure doesn't have too much longer to live, and Obi-Wan has an apprentice now. I'll understand if you don't want to take on the responsibility yet." he said, using that same teasing tome she'd used on him only seconds ago.

"I didn't say I wasn't ready. I didn't even suggest it. I was just surprised that you asked me, that all. Of course I'll teach him." she answered.

"Of course, I would expect you to instruct him as well as, if not better than I instructed you." he replied, still in a teasing mood.

"Don't worry, Skyguy. He'll be fine. Besides, if he does anything bad, I can just bring him home and you can punish him for it." she replied. He resigned, beaten. They then went to the dining room, ate, then headed to the Temple for a sparring session, also something they hadn't done in months. It was going to be a good month off, she concluded.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said there wouldn't be a proper sequel to last of the Sith, that it was the end of the storyline. Well, I've come up with an idea for a story that MAY sprout some sequels. Anyway, I have a few ideas up my sleeve for sequels to this story when it's done, so YES, there WILL be sequels!**

**Next Chapter: Ahsoka and Luke get their first assignment as Master and Padawan, to investigate a rumor from a very old and trusted friend of Obi-Wan's that the planet of Tygokor has been completely destroyed, and that it wasn't by anything natural.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: So Much for Vacation

**Review Replies**

**Shikamaru the nerd****: **Thanks for your review! Yes, this is a sequel to my first two stories, Returned and Last of the Sith. I would recommend reading them so that you understand the situation a little better. As for what happens to Leia, that I cannot say just yet. This story centers on Luke and Ahsoka. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Aayla, and Barriss are all major characters. Leia will be in the story, though, but not in a large role. More like a cameo, you could say. I am planning a short one-shot centering around Padme, Anakin, and Leia though. so do keep your eyes open for that.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**So Much for Vacation**

One week into her vacation, Ahsoka was recalled to the Temple with Luke and Anakin. Luke remained outside the Council chambers patiently. Although he wanted to go inside, he knew he was too young. He had to be at least 14 before he was allowed into the chamber, and that was with supervision. Of course, his Master was allowed in along with his father because they were both on the Council. He also knew that because they had asked for Luke to accompany Ahsoka to the Temple, that they were going to be sent on a mission, and that made him excited. His first real assignment from the Jedi Council. It wasn't going to be on his own, he was too young for that, but it was an assignment nonetheless. His excitement was coming off him so strong in the Force that everyone in the Council chambers sensed it. Anakin and Ahsoka shared a knowing glance. The only one smirking, of course, was Ahsoka.

Anakin thought it was unbelievable that she could still be as snippy, strong-headed and sometimes attitudinal as she was when he had trained her, even in adulthood. Then again, he was the same way when he was her age, and still was. He was just better now at controlling himself than she was. He did, however, allow himself to at least smile in return, much to Obi-Wan's displeasure, who just shook his head.

'_We're supposed to be discussing the destruction of a planet, and yet they're standing there trying not to act serious. I should've known this was a bad idea._' Obi-Wan thought to himself. It wasn't until he found Anakin glaring at him that he realized he'd left his mental shields down.

"You know, Master, thinking like that isn't good for people your age." Anakin teased.

"What is it about this particular Council session that has you two looking like children who just received a box of candy?" he asked in an attempt to avoid his former student's attempts at humiliating him. They were still waiting for the rest of the Council, as they had arrived a bit early.

"Well, Obi-Wan, lets just say my son is getting an assignment." he replied.

"What do you mean? Ahsoka's the one getting the assignment, along with her Padawan." Obi-Wan said. Only a mere second after did he realize exactly who Ahsoka's Padawan was, and it showed clearly in his facial features.

"Yep, you gave my son permission to go on a mission. Don't worry, he'll behave himself."

"See, we shall if behave, he does." a voice answered. The three turned to see Yoda enter the chamber followed closely by Masters Fisto, Unduli, Ti and Secura.

"Masters." Obi-Wan and Anakin said in unison. They glanced at each other surprised, having finally said the same thing at the same time for the first time. Everyone took their seats.

"Rumors, there have been. Information, have we received." Yoda began.

"For the last three days, we have been hearing reports of attacks on systems just inside the Mid Rim. What concerns me is the fact that all of these systems were once part of the Separatist Alliance." Aayla said. A map of the systems in question was displayed in the center of the room. Noticeably, one of the systems stood out.

"Most of these attacks have been small acts of violence. However, this one system here," Aayla continued, enlarging on one of the systems. What now concerned everyone was that the system they were viewing was the one that had stood out on the area map. "Has not been so fortunate. The only planet in this system, Tygokor, has been reported to be completely destroyed. The holonet is of the opinion that it was a natural disaster. After meditation with Masters Fisto and Yoda, we believe otherwise. We believe this system was attacked. By who, we do not know."

"Knight Tano, go you will with your Padawan to Tygokor. Investigate it's destruction you will. Discover the true reason behind this, we must." Yoda said. Anakin hid his disbelief and shock. He hadn't been paying as good attention as he had led everyone to believe during the last few Council sessions. He didn't at all like the idea of his sever year old son going to see what a destroyed planet looked like. He was too young for that. Then again, he had himself been sitting in the cockpit of a starfighter at 9 years old and managed to single handedly blow up a droid control ship. He decided he'd let him go, but he wasn't letting them leave without first talking to Ahsoka about it. The only problem was he already knew what she'd say. The meeting went of for a few moments longer as they dealt with the trivial everyday matters of the Order. When they adjourned, everyone began to file out. As they did, Anakin stopped and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, a sign that he wanted to talk to her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm not so sure that having Luke go with you to see a destroyed planet is such a good idea, Snips." he said.

"It's a dangerous assignment, I know. I also seem to recall a story about a certain nine year old boy who single handedly destroyed a battleship." she said sarcastically.

"That was different. I didn't have a clue what I got myself into until I landed on that ship." he replied.

"Come on, Skyguy. It's an asteroid field. What could possibly go wrong?"

"You know, Snips, every time we say that, something goes wrong and we end up almost getting ourselves killed."

"We're still here, aren't we?"

"We're not really going to have this argument here, are we?"

"You're the one that brought it up, Master."

"You don't have to keep calling me that, Ahsoka. Try using my name once in a while."

"You know I only do it to get on your nerves."

"Very funny, Snips. Back to our original topic. You make a good point, it is just an asteroid field, but it was once a planet with millions of beings on it. Luke's midichlorian count is just about as high as mine is, which means he's as powerful as I am. If that's so, he'll be able to sense right away the lingering pain in that system. He's never had to deal with something this big before. I don't think he should go."

"Come on, Anakin. He's supposed to be training to be a Jedi. How can he learn if he can't go on certain missions because you said so? Let me take him, I won't let anything happen to him." Ahsoka replied. Anakin hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Still, he was reluctant.

"I still have a bad feeling about this. You know what happens when I get bad feelings." he told her.

"I think we both know. If it will make you feel any better, I'll take Barriss with me just in case something does happen. She's the best mind healer we have. If anything happens that I can't fix myself, she can calm him down." she said. She could tell he wasn't completely convinced yet, though.

"Well...I don't think..."

"Come on, Skyguy. I've had worse assignments. Luke will be fine, I promise. Trust me on this one." she said. It was a few moments before Anakin sighed and she knew she'd gotten to him.

"Alright, Snips. I'll amend the orders and inform the Council. He'd better come back without a scratch."

"No promises, but I'll do my best."

"Good girl. Now lets go grab Luke. He's probably climbing the walls with nothing to do out there. We'll head to Dex's and get something eat before we head home. I'll let you tell him about the mission, but just leave out the parts about the destroyed planet, will you?"

"No problem. I'll just tell him we're visiting an asteroid belt to look for lingering Separatist activity." she smirked.

"Very funny. Come on. Luke, we're going." he said as they left the Council chambers and headed for the docking bay.

Anakin landed the Jedi Airspeeder across from Dex's Diner. The three made their way inside. With all the astonished looks they were getting, it was hard for Dex not to notice them.

"Well, look who finally decided to pay old Dex a visit."

"Hey, Dex."

"So, here for the food, or for information?" he asked.

"No, we're just here to get some food. Grab a seat, Luke, and be nice to Dex. He's an old friend."

"Well hello there. Was wondering when you were going to bring him by. And where's young Leia?"

"She's with Padme for the day."

"And Ahsoka Tano. How's being a Knight looking up to you?"

"I think it's great. You get more responsibility when you pass the trials. Of course then you get to be the Master of your Master's son." she replied, smirking in Anakin's general direction.

"You're not saying you can't do the job, are you Snips?"

"No, of course not. After seven years of following you around, I think I can handle training a Skywalker." she said, gaining a smile from Anakin.

"We'll get our usuals, Dex. And a milkshake for Luke, too. Besides, we might not be back for a while." he said.

"Going somewhere, are you?"

"No, but Ahsoka here is. The Council gave her another mission. Something's shaping up and I'm not too sure I like the direction its going."

"Cool! You're going on a mission? Where are you going, Aunt Ahsoka?" Luke asked, genuinely intrigued. He had momentarily forgotten he was going too. Anakin rolled his eyes, as if he knew Luke would say that.

"Might as well tell him, Snips."

"You mean where are we going, Padawan. The Council is sending us, along with Knight Offee to Tygokor. We need to scout out the system for a possible threat to the Republic." she said.

'_Here we go._' both Anakin and Ahsoka though at the same time. Caught off guard, they looked at each other, then to Luke.

"I get to go? Really? This is sweet! Can I fly the ship?" he said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She should've known this was a bad idea.

"This is your fault, you know." she said, glaring at Anakin in mock annoyance.

"Again, you're the one that said you'd train him. That's your fault not mine, my old Padawan." he said. He was clearly enjoying this.

'_I'll get him back somehow._' she thought.

* * *

**For those that have been patient and waiting, the second chapter is here! That's right, this story isn't dead! I must apologize, however, for the long wait. I meant to update this story weeks ago with the second chapter but the darkness and even known as writers block was clouding my judgment, or in this case my writing skills. Don't worry, though, I'm trying to get back on track with this story and my others as well.  
**

**Next Chapter: Ahsoka leaves with Luke and Barriss for Tygokor, and what they find might just throw the Republic into chaos!  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

**Review Replies**

**ijedi****: **Thanks for your review! In this story, Ahsoka already knows Leia. I am currently writing a story called Acceptance. Ahsoka meets both Luke and Leia in the chapter I'm currently working on for that story. As for whether or not she will train as a Jedi, I have made a decision about that. However, only PART of it is revealed in this story. The rest of it is revealed in a later story that will have something to do with the Jedi representation in the Republic. As for the condition of Darth Sidious, that is addressed in one of my other stories, Returned, though in short, yes he is dead.

**hoysterrule123:** Thanks! I know its been ages, but here's the next chapter, and guess what, it's a little bit longer to make up for the wait! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

** Departure**

The next morning, Anakin made a point of going with Ahsoka, Barriss and Luke to the hangar to see them off. He still didn't like the idea of Luke going off to see a destroyed planet, but he'd seen things just as bad around his age. As soon as Luke was aboard the ship, Anakin sighed.

"I still don't like this idea." he said.

"He will be fine, Master Skywalker. He has a good teacher, as well as a good father." Barriss replied. He rarely got comments from her in the past, but ever since she and Ahsoka had become friends, he had begun to finally warm up to her. She smiled, then followed Luke's example, without running. Anakin was still conflicted though.

"Come on Skyguy, he'll be alright. And Barriss is right, he has a good teacher. Besides, when have I ever let you down?" she teased.

'_Damn, I hate it how she does that. I'm going to regret this._' he thought. She'd always had a knack for confusing the hell out of him, and convincing him to agree with her in the same sentence.

"Alright, Snips. Just get him back here unharmed. I know your track record." he told her.

"My track record? Master, we both know my track record is the same as yours. I _was_ your Padawan for nine years, you know." she said smirking.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my track record."

"Really? Need I remind you of Geonosis, Naboo, Ryloth, or for that matter Coruscant before the end of the war?" she answered with mock surprise.

"Ok, Geonosis was my fault, Ryloth…lets not go there. Naboo, well lets blame that on Jar-Jar, he always finds a way to get into trouble. As for Coruscant, that wasn't even my fault. Grievous blew the ship in half as he was escaping, and I ended up crashing half the ship." he argued.

"Yeah, but still, your track record is still just as bad as mine." she answered. From her tone, he could tell that she really wasn't going to let this go, and that it was pointless to continue the argument.

"Ok, Snips, I see your point." he replied. As she rolled her eyes sarcastically, she was able to see Master Kenobi making his way in their direction, which meant it was time to go. She smirked at Anakin, said a quick goodbye, and then started toward the ramp.

"Ahsoka!"

"Master?" she asked, turning to look at him with a questioning glance. She found him giving her one of his serious looks, the one that said something was wrong.

"I know I seem overprotective of your Padawan, but he's my son. Just take care of him and get yourself back here in one piece." he said. Ahsoka stared at him. He never could convince her nothing was wrong.

'_Something is wrong, but if I ask he'll push me away. Why can't he ever trust me to help him?_' she thought to herself. She wasn't surprised to find him glaring at her. He'd read her thoughts easily, because she had let him.

"You know, thinking like that isn't exactly good for you." he told her. She glared back at him, crossing her arms. She _almost_ pouted like she had when she was still a Padawan.

"Why shouldn't I? You never let me help you with your problems anyway. I thought that after helping to save your butt from the dark side you'd let me in, but you still seem to think you can figure everything out by yourself." she shot at him. She wasn't pouting, and she wasn't being snippy either. In fact, she was angry at him, upset even. She wasn't always like this whenever he reached into her mind to read her thoughts, just when he was having problems. Usually he'd scold her and send her off. This time, however, he decided on a different approach. It was time to start trusting people instead of keeping everything to himself.

"Look, Snips, the reason I'm so against you and Luke going on this mission in the first place is that…well…I had a vision." he said. That was enough to get her full attention. She instantly unfolded her arms, and gave him a quick look of sympathy before becoming serious. She knew him well enough to know that whenever he had a vision, they almost always came true.

"Barriss?" she called into her comlink.

"_Go ahead. What's taking so long?_"

"Last minute instructions from the Council. Get the ship ready to depart, and watch Luke for me. I'll be back soon."

"_No problem, Ahsoka. I'll take my time._" she replied, knowing exactly what Ahsoka was really doing. When the connection closed, Ahsoka looked to her former Master in askance. Anakin however, didn't say anything.

"So…you had a vision." she said, urging him to continue.

"Last night when I was meditating˗"

"You, meditating?" she asked jokingly, unable to help herself. That is, until she caught sight of Anakin's annoyed glare. "Sorry."

"When I was meditating, I saw three ships. I didn't recognize them. They had a claw like shape to them. They…disabled the Twilight. The next thing I saw was you, Luke and Barriss unconscious and the _Twilight_ being tractored into the nearest claw like ship." he told her.

"So, we were captured? I don't understand, who would want to capture Jedi?"

"That's what has me worried, Ahsoka. The only people I know of who'd want to capture Jedi are the Separatists, and the war has been over for years." he replied, the worry obviously showing in his voice.

"If you're really that worried, then why not come along? You know, to observe?" she asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask altogether.

"If I did that it would be like me telling you I don't trust you to train Luke. I do trust you, though, as much as I trust Obi-Wan. It's just…He's my son, and my family's been through hell and back. You're probably going to have a hard time with his training."

"Master, I'd be disappointed if I had anything but a hard time training a Skywalker after having to deal with you for nine years." she said. That got her closer to a smirk than the smile she was expecting.

"Oh don't worry. You'll have Master Kenobi to help you out there. After all, he trained a Skywalker already." he said in a teasing tone. She glared at him with her arms folded. He knew full well how to pull his old Padawan's strings. He enjoyed doing it to her about as much as she enjoyed giving him gray hairs.

"I can handle one kid, Master. If you remember, I did just fine last month when I had to rescue three children from Bane."

"Alright, point taken. Just take care of yourself out there and get yourselves back here alive." he said. She knew him well enough to know that this was the end of the conversation.

"You know I will, Skyguy!" she quipped, smirking as she entered the _Twilight_. As the ship took off, Anakin made out a slight snickering from behind him. It was then that he felt Obi-Wan's presence.

'_Oh Force, please tell me he didn't hear her say that!_' he thought to himself.

"Master, what are you doing down here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to throw a fit over not going on your son's first mission."

"It's not just about Luke, Obi-Wan. It's Ahsoka too. This is her first solo mission that may be dangerous. I'm glad that she's going on it, of course, but…"

"You feel bad that if something does happen, you won't be there to protect her and your son from harm."

"Yeah, that kind of sums it up, Master."

"Don't worry, Anakin. I felt the same when you went on your first dangerous solo mission. Everything turned out just fine, though. By the way, my old Padawan, nice nickname."

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" he asked, as he glared at his former Master.

"And miss the chance to exact embarrassment on my old Padawan for my own enjoyment? Not a chance, Anakin." he replied, trying not to laugh, but it was the expression on Anakin's face that kept him from doing so.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, Obi-Wan. I just have a really bad feeling about this mission. I think the Force is trying to tell me something. It…showed me a vision last night" Anakin replied, looking to the floor as if his boots had suddenly become of profound interest. Ever since Ahsoka had graduated to Knighthood, Anakin had changed. He would never admit it openly to him, But Obi-Wan knew it, and it was because he was more open with him then he'd ever been, as much as Anakin would say otherwise.

"Like the ones of your mother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, it was different than that." Anakin said, and then proceeded to explain his vision to him.

"I don't think I like where this is heading. I'll tell you what, Anakin. If after they arrive at Tygokor, you're still having visions of danger, go after them and I'll explain matters to the Council to cover for your absence." Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded, smiling. Ever since they had defeated the Sith, he knew he could trust his former Master with anything. They turned and strode out of the hangar together. Still, there was one thing left to do. He still had to break the news to Padmé, and that was never an easy thing to do.

When Anakin arrived home, Padmé was waiting for him. She was curious, however, as to why both Ahsoka and Luke weren't with him.

"Ani, you're home early." Padmé said, smiling.

"I know, angel. Obi-Wan is covering for me." he said, but she could tell he was holding something back.

"What is it? Why do you look so worried?" she asked, concern showing in her facial expression.

"Padmé, I have something to tell you. You're probably not going to like it." he said. She looked at him and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she put her arm around him.

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't be mad." she told him.

"The Council voted to send Ahsoka on a mission. It's a dangerous one, but she took Barriss with her." he said, but still she knew he was holding back.

"That's not all of it, is it?" she asked,

"She took her Padawan with her too. Luke went with them. I tried to reason with the Council, but they wanted it to be a test of whether or not he can behave himself…well…better than I usually behave, or at least that's how Master Yoda seemed to put it. They went to go investigate the destruction of Tygokor, Padmé. Last night, before they left, I had a vision of them getting captured by some unknown ships. I told Ahsoka and she wanted me to go with them but…it wouldn't have looked right if a Council member went on a mission he wasn't assigned to." he said, spitting it out as quickly as possible so he could get the argument over with.

"Anakin, Luke is old enough to go on missions if Ahsoka thinks it's safe. He's her student after all, and I trust her. Still, at least you tried. But Ani, what if they do get captured?"

"Don't worry about that, angel. Obi-Wan told me to go after them if I still sense danger in their mission after they get there, and that he'd cover my absence in the Council." he said. Padmé nodded, and then embraced him. Telling her wasn't as hard as he'd thought. Ahsoka and Luke would be at Tygokor in the morning. He decided to sleep then talk to Obi-Wan in the morning, and they could decide what to do.

* * *

**I must apologize, however, for the very long wait for this chapter. I really did mean to keep this going at a nice pace, but real life has been complicated and I have been horded by that which is known as writers block. YES, I know I said this chapter would be of Ahsoka and crew leaving the Temple and arriving at Tygokor, but I wanted to add the bit about Anakin's vision, and then him discussing Ahsoka's mission with Padmé.  
**

**Next Chapter: Ahsoka, Barriss, and Luke arrive at Tygokor and complete their mission uneventfully. Anakin is shown in horrible clarity just who wants to kidnap his former Padawan Ahsoka, Barriss, and his son and races to save him, though not without help.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Feeling

**Review Replies**

**Ahsoka33****: **Thanks for your review! I love your enthusiasm. In fact, it's what inspired me, despite working 5 days a week and having things to do at home on my days off, to hurry up and finish writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**Lord Dragonis - The Dragon King:** Thank you! I know it took me ages to do this chapter, but it's finally here. The next chapter will be especially hard for me to write, because it will involve torturing a Jedi. It will also involve the arrival of the Republic fleet at Tygokor.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

** A Bad Feeling**

The Twilight exited Hyperspace right on the edge of the asteroid field that was up until a few days ago the planet Tygokor. Luke stared out the cockpit window, his eyes wide with fear. His emotions were rolling off him like a waterfall.

"What is it, Luke?" Ahsoka asked.

"I…don't know, Aunt Ahs…Master. It's just it feels so cold. I don't like it here." he said.

"I know, Luke. We're only here for a few moments to scan the field and then we're leaving. Artoo, how fast can you run the scans we need with the ships sensors?" Ahsoka said. Artoo made a few chirping sounds that told Ahsoka it may take a few moments, but they'd be out of here within 10 minutes, more or less. She looked to her apprentice. He was being remarkably calm and level-headed, given the situation, both of which were things her own former Master, his father, still had trouble doing. Sure, he'd act like he was doing just fine, but being his father's Padawan, she knew him inside and out, just as Obi-Wan and Padmé did. Still, she couldn't help feeling what he was feeling.

"Ahsoka, something doesn't feel right here. I feel as if something terrible is about to happen." Barriss said, breaking the silence as they finished their scans.

"I know, I feel it too. Still, we're done here and I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to. Artoo, program the navicomputer for Coruscant." Ahsoka replied. The droid let out an affirmative whistle and went to work.

"How's he doing?" Barriss asked.

"A lot better than his father would be doing right about now. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this at the last minute. I know you hate to leave your Padawan at Temple." Ahsoka told her.

"He'll be fine. I'll admit Zonder is restless, but he knows not to get himself into trouble, so he got himself assigned to guard the Holocron chamber for a few weeks." Barriss replied.

"I did that once when I was still a Padawan."

"I remember. It was during the stolen holocron incident, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I will admit, though, that it was scary after finding out how easy it was for them to steal it."

"I know what you mean. You and Master Skywalker did a good job mopping it up, though."

"You realize it took the death of a Jedi Master for us to finally catch up to Bane, right? Even after we couldn't catch him, and we had to go and save those force-sensitive children on Mustafar. That's one place I've been to twice and never want to see again." Ahsoka said. Barriss nodded in understanding, suddenly reminded of how they became friends back on Geonosis. It took a while for them both to get the nerve up to start talking again after the Geonosian worms incident, but when they did, they began to talk more often, sometimes being assigned missions together. Although she agreed that this assignment was very last notice for her, and she hated to leave Zonder at the Temple, she was glad she'd come along because she hadn't seen or spoken to Ahsoka in months. It gave them a chance to catch up. She was about to say something when the sensor panel lit up and began beeping.

"What's that?" Luke asked from behind them.

"It's just the sensors, Luke. Nothing to be worried about. Go in back and strap yourself in. We're leaving now." Ahsoka said as calmly as she could.

"Yes, Master." he replied, and went to do as he was instructed. As soon as he was gone, Barriss looked to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Three ships on scanners, and I'm pretty sure they see us because they're coming right for us."

"That's not all that has you worried." Barriss replied.

"I recognize those ships. Or at least, Anakin did. He told me about them in a vision he had before we left." she answered.

"Let me guess, we're about to be captured." Barriss said. As if on queue, a tractor beam hit the ship.

"Well…yes. At least one part of my Master's vision didn't come true."

"What part was that?"

"In his vision, we were all unconscious."

"I suppose that's a comforting thought." Barriss replied. Then they were towed into one of the other ships' hangars.

Back on Coruscant, Anakin awoke with a start. He'd had the same vision again last night, and it had only gotten worse. He had remained at the Temple, hoping he would be able to rest undisturbed for the night, staying in his own quarters. He quickly got dressed in his robes after probably the fasted shower he'd ever taken, and was almost out the door when Obi-Wan strolled in.

"Alright, what's wrong Anakin? Your feeling of worry got my attention from the Council chamber during a session which, by the way, you missed." he said, the last part as a joke intended to cheer him up. Anakin only smirked for a second.

"Sorry, Master. I didn't get much sleep last night." Anakin told him.

"What did you see?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin knew he meant during his vision.

"It was the same as before, but it was very clear this time. I still don't know what those ships are, Obi-Wan, but I know who's leading them." he replied.

"Who was it? Is it someone I know?"

"You could say that, but you're not going to like it." Anakin answered.

"For Force's sake, don't tell me it's someone I despise." Obi-Wan said, but he had a feeling he was going to regret asking.

"It was Ventress, Master."

"Ventress? I thought she was dead. Didn't your Padawan kill her years ago?"

"That's what I thought. I don't blame her, though. I'm pretty sure Ahsoka didn't know. Master, if she gets her, she'll kill her, and probably Luke too. I have to help them. They're family to me, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"I know, Padawan."

"I'm not −"

"Yes, I know, you're no longer my Padawan."

"I should inform the Council."

"I'll take care of that. However, if Ahsoka and Barriss are incapacitated, you won't be able to defeat Ventress and whoever else she's brought with her alone. I'm sending Master Secura to help you, while I stay here and coordinate with the Council and General Cody. Don't tell me you don't need a babysitter, it isn't like that."

"I know. You think it's a good idea to make a clone a General?" Anakin asked, as they walked towards the hangar after leaving his quarters

"It's worked with most of the other clones we've given that rank to. Besides, they are only Clone Generals. They still answer to the Jedi Generals, the Senate, and the Chancellor for that matter."

"If you say so. I'm just glad it was Cody who got that promotion. If any of them from your unit or mine deserve it, it's him." he said.

"That's why I gave it to him. Did you know he actually wanted to refuse the promotion at first? He was afraid he'd be leaving his own men and myself hanging out to dry."

"What made him change his mind?" Anakin asked, curious.

"I told him it was only a promotion, not a transfer. He would remain attached to his own unit. The only difference would be that he would be the Clone in Command of the entire Third Systems Army. He seemed to like that idea." Obi-Wan answered as they approached the hangar and found Master Secura waiting by one of the LAAT's with Rex.

"General Skywalker, General Kenobi." Rex said formally.

"Commander, inform Admiral Yularen to prepare the fleet. We're leaving as soon as we board."

"Yes, sir. I'll contact him immediately, General." Rex replied, then boarded the LAAT as he contacted the _Resolute_.

"Anakin. I heard about your son's apprenticeship. You must be very proud." Aayla greeted him.

"Ahsoka's a great Jedi. She'll make an excellent teacher." Obi-Wan added.

"I know. I considered training Luke myself, but the Force seemed to be pushing them together. I might end up training Leia if that's what she wants." he said, casting a sidelong glance and lopsided grin and Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, don't even think it. I already have a Padawan. I can't possibly take another. It's against the Code." Obi-Wan said, putting his hands up.

"Come on, Master. I wasn't that bad."

"Need I really bring up the time you crashed a ship with the Chanc…."

"No, no, don't say it. I get the point."

"Besides, training you gave me enough gray hairs as it is." Obi-Wan said. That got him something closer to the smirk he was expecting.

"As much as I would like to keep this lovely exchange going, do we not have a rescue to perform?" Aayla interrupted.

"You're right. We need to get going before they run into the trap I fear Ventress has set for them. If she gets them before we do, She'll torture, perhaps even kill Ahsoka, and probably Luke too. I don't know what she'll do to Barriss though." Anakin said, trying not to rant.

"Don't worry. We'll find them and bring them home safely." Aayla told him. Anakin only nodded.

"I should be going. I must inform the Council. Do try to keep us updated this time. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied, and then he and Aayla boarded the LAAT with Rex, Commander Bly, and as many troopers as could fit.

"Admiral Yularen says he awaits our arrival, sir. He'll make the jump to hyperspace as soon as we dock." Rex said.

"Good. Pilot, we're clear." Anakin replied. The pilot nodded an affirmative and they took off for the _Resolute_.

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry for the long wait! I know I promised faster updates, but things here at home have been really busy, plus the fact that I've had some personal issues to deal with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise I'll update quicker this time!  
**

**Next Chapter: Ahsoka, Barriss and Luke have been captured by Ventress! As Ventress tortures the Jedi who once tried to kill her, Anakin and Aayla rush to rescue their friends.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy Revealed

**Review Replies**

None. And I though people were enjoying this story. Ah well, doesn't stop me from writing it!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

** The Enemy Revealed**

It didn't take too long after the ship was captured for their captors, or captor for that matter, revealed herself. Of course, as soon the ship was set down, she had made sure they all suffered a mild case of unconsciousness. An hour or so later, Ahsoka awoke in a cell, suspended in midair by Force-binders.

"You! It can't be, you're dead!" Ahsoka snarled.

"Oh, yes I am supposed to be, aren't I? How unfortunate for you. I survived my little fall off the cliff after you cut my hand off. And now, I'm going to make you feel the pain I have felt a thousand times over. You will die a slow death." Ventress replied darkly.

"You can torture me until I die and I still won't tell you anything, you hairless harpy!" Ahsoka exclaimed. As soon as she said it, she was hit with a wave of electricity. She groaned in pain, but regained her composure as soon as the electricity vanished. Then she was hit again. She realized instantly that one of the Force-binders have broken, because she now had some connection to the Force. It was just enough to hopefully call out for help.

'_Help me!_' she screamed as loud as she could through the Force, then was knocked unconscious by a fist smashing into her head.

As Anakin and Aayla boarded the _Resolute_, Anakin heard his Padawan's call for help. Sure, she was no longer his Padawan, but for as long as he lived, he would never stop considering her his Padawan. Aayla sensed Anakin's sudden tension and glanced at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Ahsoka. She called to me through the Force." Anakin replied.

"Can you ask her where she is?" she asked again.

"No. I only sensed her for a second. I could feel her pain as she called out through the Force. She's hurt and there's nothing I can do about it!" he growled.

"Do not let your anger for whoever is doing this to her get to you, Skywalker. We will be at Tygokor in a few hours and we can then do whatever is necessary to saver her, Barriss, and your son." Aayla told him. Anakin frowned. His son. In his moment of anger and despair he had completely forgotten that he had allowed him to go on this mission with Ahsoka.

Hours later, Ahsoka awoke to find that the Force-binder was still broken. Ventress had most likely forgotten about it in her anger and stalked out as soon as she had punched her. She was vaguely aware of the bluish-brown bruise on the side of her face, and was almost certain her cheekbone was fractured. She drew a deep breath, then felt through the Force for her Padawan and Barriss. Unable to sense anything other than the fact that they were alive didn't help matters either. Ahsoka also knew that she didn't have long before Ventress came back to either question her or cause her more pain. Only then was she aware of her Master's presence in her mind. She didn't have time to converse with him however, as Ventress all but plowed through the door and used the Force to instantly sever the connection. She then replaced the broken Force-binder.

"I do hope you haven't been asleep for too long. I was so enjoying hearing you whimper." Ventress sneered. It was too painful to talk, so instead she went to kick her, and was painfully reminded of what was holding her in place. Ventress laughed, then drew her lightsaber, activating it. She swung it towards her leg, and held it close enough to burn the skin. She did the same with her arms and her other leg, leaving several burn marks. Ahsoka could only cry out in pain. After hours of bruising and burning her body, Ventress left her unconscious form on the floor, Force-binders still attached to her wrists and ankles.

Anakin expertly landed atop an emergency exit hatch of one of the enemy vessels that held Ventress, Ahsoka, Luke, and Barriss inside. The plan was to, with help from Commander Rex and a small platoon of clones, covertly extract Ahsoka, Luke, and Barriss, kill Ventress, then call for the fleet to take out the ships. Commander Gree had remained on the _Resolute_ to assist Yularen. Anakin knew his latest vision was connected directly to Ahsoka and Ventress. His heart screamed for him to help his son, but his instincts and the Force told him otherwise. The last time he had trusted his heart he had almost fallen to the dark side and killed everyone he cared about. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

"I know you want to find your son. I will go find Tano, you…"

"No. My visions are linked to her and Ventress. To face them, I have to find her. You go find Luke and Barriss. I'll rescue Ahsoka." Anakin said, cutting her off. Aayla looked at him, surprised, but nodded and went off down the hall, trailed by two clones. Commander Rex emerged with one other clone seconds later.

"Remind you of something, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, sir. The mission to Saleucami where we rescued General Koth."

"Thought you'd remember that one." Anakin answered. Rex smiled a little in reply, though through his helmet no one could tell.

"Alright. Here's the plan. General Secura took two troopers to go after General Offee and my son. Our job is to find Ventress, take her prisoner or kill her if we have to, and rescue Ahsoka, preferably not in that order." Anakin said.

"We're with you, General." Rex replied, and the three of them all but ran down the hallway opposite the direction Aayla had gone. After thirty minutes of searching through at least three decks, Anakin stopped.

"General? Are you alright, sir?" Rex asked.

"Ventress is close by. I can't sense Ahsoka, but I'm willing to bet that she's in the same room as Ventress. Come on!" Anakin said. They checked a few rooms out to find nothing, then came to a locked door. Anakin closed his eyes, stretching out with the Force. Anakin nodded to Rex, and the two troopers stood poised on either side of the door. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, cut a perfect circle in the door, and bolted through, Rex and the other trooper right behind him. The first thing Anakin noticed entering the room was Ahsoka suspended in mid air by Force-suspenders. However, Ventress wasn't immediately visible. Taking the advantage while it lasted, stabbed at the power source keeping Ahsoka suspended, and she fell into his open arm. It was then that he noticed the multiple bruises on her body. Anakin's anger surged. How could he have let this happen? Realizing who was still in the room, he let his anger go into the Force.

"Trooper, take her back to the ship. Rex and I…"

"No sir, I'll take her. Trooper, stay here and aid the General." Rex said, cutting Anakin off. Anakin glared at him.

"She's my commanding officer, General. It's my responsibility to see her to safety."

"Alright, go, and get the ship warmed up. We may need to make a quick getaway."

"Yes, sir." Rex replied, then jogged out into the corridor.

"Alright Ventress, I know you're in here. Suppose you stop hiding like a coward and face me?" Anakin challenged.

"Skywalker. I was hoping to get the chance to kill you. You may have rescued your little pet of a Padawan but you will not defeat me." Ventress replied as she jumped down to their level, igniting her lightsaber and pushing the clone trooper hard against the wall with the Force, knocking him unconscious.

"She's not a Padawan anymore, Ventress. She's a Jedi Knight. You will pay for what you did to her."

"Going to kill me, Skywalker?"

"Not if you're planning on coming with me quietly for trial."

"I don't think so." She replied. Just then, explosions rocked the ship. The Republic fleet was here. While Anakin was caught off guard, Ventress sprinted into the hallway and made her way to her private ship in the hangar and escaped.

"Damn! Master Secura, I hope you have Luke and Barriss, because we need to get out of here!" Anakin called into his comlink.

"_I have them. They are awake and safe. We are already at the ship. I suggest you meet us at the hangar by your position._" Aayla responded.

"I'll be there." Anakin answered, then pulled the now conscious trooper to his feet. They then sprinted down the hallway to the hangar, where Aayla's ship was waiting. As soon as the ship left the hangar, the enemy vessel exploded. The others went to hyperspace and escaped.

"_General Skywalker, this is Admiral Yularen. One of the ships has been destroyed, but the other two, along with Ventress' personal craft escaped. Should we pursue?_"

"No, Admiral. Plot course for Coruscant and prepare to make the jump to hyperspace. We'll contact the Temple and let them know what's happened." Anakin answered as they made their way to the _Resolute_. As they neared the ship, Anakin went in back to check on Ahsoka and the rest of her team. Aayla entered the proper coded and contacted the Temple. A moment later, Obi-Wan and Yoda appeared via holo-projection.

"_Master Secura. News, you have, of your mission?_" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. Our mission was a success. At least partially." Aayla replied.

"_Partially, you say_?" Yoda asked.

"We were able to complete our rescue mission with no fatalities, however Ventress has escaped." She replied.

"_Where, might I ask, is Anakin? Is he not with you?_" Obi-Wan asked.

"He went aft to check on Ahsoka and the others."

"_And how are they?_"

"Barriss and Luke will be fine. It is Ahsoka that is not. She appeared to have been tortured when Commander Rex brought her aboard. She was beginning to wake, but I put her in a healing trance. Even so, she will awaken before we reach Coruscant, and when she does, she will need Anakin's help." She replied.

"_That is rather disturbing news. Knowing Anakin, he'll refuse to leave Ahsoka's bedside until she wakes up and he is certain that she is alright._" Obi-Wan said, worry evident in his voice.

"I don't mind looking after Luke for a time. At least until we either return to Coruscant or Ahsoka awakens and either she or Anakin are ready to take charge of him again." Aayla answered, already seeing where this was heading.

"_Decided, it is. Aayla, watch over young Skywalker, you will. Knight Tano, Master Skywalker will watch. Know her best, he does. Help her, he can._" Master Yoda said.

"_When do you return to Coruscant?_" Obi-Wan asked.

"Five days at least. We pushed the hyperdrives to get here in time. We may need to stop for refuel as well. I must leave you now, Masters. We are docking with the _Resolute_." Aayla told them.

"_Very well. I shall see you when you return. I will attempt to contact Anakin later. I have no doubt he feels responsible for this whole mess, but I'll let him see to your passengers first. May the Force be with you, Master Secura._"

"And with you, Masters." Aayla replied.

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry for the long wait! Things here at home are still really busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Next Chapter: After a swift and decisive rescue, Ventress escapes. Anakin is left to help Ahsoka get over the pain of being tortured while Aayla temporarily agrees to train Luke.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**Chapter Six**

**Recovery**

Aayla was right. About two days into their journey, it was discovered that the ship needed minor repairs and refueling. The closest facility was the new fleet yards at Kalida-Shoals, also the Republic's main intensive surgical and recovery base during the Clone Wars, and it still was today, though very much less crowded. Anakin was reminded of the last time Ahsoka had been sent to Kalida-Shoals. He remembered the fact that he had to chase her for updates, only to find out that in the end, the Kaminoan medic's had forbidden her to talk to him for three days. Because Ahsoka's injuries weren't quite as severe this time around, only requiring a couple of hours submerged in a bacta tank, The Kaminoans seemed to be more agreeable to allowing Anakin to see his former Padawan, no doubt remembering the last time she'd been sent here and not wanting to have the same argument again. In fact, they had agreed to all his requests.

It had been two days since they had arrived, and just hours ago Barriss and Aayla had left, at the request of Master Unduli, who now also sat on the Council, to track down Ventress and those that had attacked the Jedi during their survey of Tygokor. In the time he'd been at the station, he spent his nights with Luke on their quarters aboard the _Resolute_. Obi-Wan had arrived only yesterday with his Padawan Whie, and had agreed to watch Luke during the day while Anakin stayed with Ahsoka, hoping she would at some point wake up, and soon. Today was no different. He walked down the hall towards Ahsoka's intensive care unit with Obi-Wan, leaving Luke in the capable hands of Whie.

"I still can't believe we let this happen, Master." Anakin said. He'd been sulking about Ahsoka's condition since they'd arrived.

"There was no way we could have known this would happen, Anakin. It was a destroyed planet, and intelligence had reported no one in the area just before Ahsoka dropped out of hyperspace to investigate. I should admit, though, that I was surprised to learn who was behind this." Obi-Wan replied.

"You know, I could have sworn she died that day, Obi-Wan. I don't know what it is with her, but she keeps finding ways to stay alive. Barriss checked in with me an hour ago. They still haven't found any leads."

"They'll find her. She can't hide forever, you know."

"I should have killed her days ago when I had the chance. I was too busy trying not to think about Ahsoka's injuries, and she used that to her advantage to get away."

"Well look at it this way, my former Padawan. You rescued Ahsoka, and she is here safe and sound. When she wakes up, you should tell her that she needs to rest." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'll tell her, but she's stiff headed so I doubt she'll take that advice." He replied.

"Reminds me of someone else I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my Padawan. It is time for his daily meditation and, like you, always tries to skip out of it. I'll come by later to check on you both." Obi-Wan said as they entered Ahsoka's unit. Anakin gave a curt nod, and they parted ways. About an hour later, Anakin was preparing to leave the room to check on Luke when he felt a stirring in the Force. It didn't take him long to realize that Ahsoka was waking up. He immediately turned around and all but sprinted to her bed. Instead of her waking up silently, she gasped, sat straight up, and as soon as he put a hand on her shoulder, started squirming to get out of his grip.

"Snips, it's OK…Ahsoka, stop…" Anakin tried, but she wasn't hearing him. Realizing there was only one way left to him to get her full attention, or at least enough of it so she'd stop squirming in fear, he took a deep breath.

"Padawan!" he said in an authoritative yet soothing tone. It worked, because she immediately stopped her squirming and snapped her head up to him. It took her only a few seconds after that to realize she wasn't captive anymore.

"Master…?" she asked, unsure of her surroundings. Anakin smiled, and put his free hand on her other shoulder.

"It's OK, you're safe." He told her. She relaxed, but didn't lie back down.

"It was Ventress, Master. She isn't dead. She…"

"I know, Snips. I saw her."

"You did?"

"I confronted her after rescuing you. She…well…got away. Again. But don't worry, Master Secura and Barriss are looking for her. They'll find her and hopefully bring her to justice."

"What about…"

"Luke is fine, Ahsoka. He's with Obi-Wan and Whie, practicing meditation." Anakin replied as Ahsoka swung her legs off the side of the bed.

"Like you, he couldn't meditate for ten minutes without making a fuss." She answered. Here she was, just waking up after recovering from being tortured, and already she was back to teasing him. That was all the indication he needed to know that she was back to normal, or as back to normal as she could get until they discussed what Ventress had done to her.

"Hey, I've gotten better since you've known me." Anakin said, then for the first time became aware of the medical droid that had been hovering over Ahsoka doing scans. His surprise caught her attention.

"If you've gotten better, then how come it took you this long to notice a droid? I wonder what Artoo would say to that."

"You don't give up, do you?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

"Now what would be the point in doing that?" she asked teasingly. Anakin smirked, then told her to stay put in that tone that she knew meant it would be a bad idea to disobey him while he spoke to the medical droid. A few moments later, he came back over to her to find that for once, she'd actually heeded his instructions.

"You actually followed my instructions. I'm impressed, Snips."

"I figured it'd be a bad idea not to. So how much longer am I stuck in here for?" she asked. She always was to the point.

"You're not."

"But I thought…"

"The medical droid wanted to keep you here a few more days for observation, but I know how much you hate being stuck doing nothing when there's no reason for it. Especially when you have a Padawan to train." Anakin told her.

"So…I'm free to walk out that door and shove the medical droid into the wall?" she asked.

"The leaving part, yes. I don't think it's a good idea to knock the droid into the wall, though. I hate medical droids as much as you do, but that wouldn't do anything for us, would it?"

"Aw, come on. It'd be fun. Just like old times!" she answered. Anakin simply glared at her in that way when, in situations similar to this one, he'd found her saying something that really shouldn't have been said.

"Ok, ok. I was only joking, Skyguy." She said, but not in the tone he'd expected. She still sounded a little off. Before they reached the door, Anakin put his organic hand on her shoulder. She knew what was coming. She just didn't expect him to get to it so fast. Instead, in an effort to delay the big question, she avoided facing him. Of course, Anakin never liked it when he was avoided, and usually huffed and stalked away in annoyance. This was different. This time, he knew why, and he wasn't going to have it. He gently turned her to face him, but she still insisted on avoiding his gaze.

"Ahsoka, look at me." He said in probably the softest tone she'd ever heard him use. She also realized that he was basically giving her an order, but it was the tone he'd used that made her look up at him. Her face was basically expressionless. It was as if she wasn't even there.

"I know what you're going through, Snips, more than you know. If you need to talk about it, I'm here." He told her.

"I know you want to help, Master, and I do want to talk about it. It's just that I'm…"

"You're not ready. I can understand that. However, just because you aren't ready now doesn't mean we're not going to talk about it. We'll give it a few days. After that, you need to tell me what happened. It's the only way you'll be able to start healing emotionally, just like we did when the war ended. I'm not going anywhere, Snips. Remember, if you ever fall, I'll always be there to catch you." he said, not removing his grip on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Master." She replied, and finally stopped fighting his grip to keep her from turning away from him. Anakin gave her his lopsided grin, which he usually reserved for when he had something mischievous planned, or for when he was teasing Obi-Wan.

"Come on, I know two people that'll be happy to see you up and about." Anakin said, leading her out of the room and keeping his arm loosely around her back in that way, when she was still a Padawan, made her feel safe from everything. It still had that same effect on her now as it did then. He'd learned years ago with the help of Shaak Ti, the only other surviving Togruta Jedi, that words never really did much to reassure Togrutans early in their adult life in times of need. Togrutans needed that physical contact from childhood throughout the early stages of their adult lives, sometimes into their 40's. With Ahsoka, it had always been different. Words usually did the job. There were still the few times where he'd needed to physically comfort her. The last time was just six months after she had been knighted. She had held it all in, all because she was trying to impress him. In the end, it had been Obi-Wan to convince her to talk to him. To be completely honest, had he known Ahsoka was having issues living at the Temple alone and basically by herself during the six months she had hidden it from him, he would have moved her out immediately. Still, that she came to him in the end, even if it was forced by Obi-Wan, meant something to him. It meant that she trusted him. So when she told him she was miserable at the Temple, Anakin wasn't about to let it continue. He'd let her come to live with him, Padmé, and the twins, and Padmé hadn't objected. She knew how much he cared for Ahsoka. In fact, he loved her like a sister, genetics be damned. Today wasn't any different. Of course, nothing was ever this peaceful between them for long. As soon as they left they left the room, they found Luke practically running towards them, with Whie and Obi-Wan not far behind.

'_Here we go. I hope you're ready for this, because I don't think we're going to be getting out of this one_' Anakin sent her.

"This is your fault, you know."

"My fault? What did I do?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, Skyguy?"

"Ok, point taken Snips. But if you need to leave, just…I don't know, send me a mental note or something and I'll get you out."

"You're joking, right? That must have been difficult for you to come up with." she answered smirking. Anakin only lightly punched her shoulder. That was all the fun they were able to have teasing each other, because Luke, Obi-Wan, and Whie were upon them.

"Dad!"

"Hey Luke, how you doing? You being good for Master Obi-Wan and Padawan Whie?" Anakin asked. Luke nodded, smiling. Anakin smirked.

"What, you're siding with him already? We just finished chasing him halfway across the facility!" Whie complained. Obi-Wan gave him a disapproving look, and he apologized.

"Yeah, they did chase me, but I wanted to see if you and Aunt Ahsoka were OK and they wouldn't let me." Luke said, basically giving himself up, as all children sometimes do.

"Looks like your Padawan needs a lesson in patience, Snips." Anakin said.

"In case you've forgotten, Anakin, his behavior reminds me of someone else who used to act just like him." Obi-Wan countered. Ahsoka couldn't keep herself from grinning like a teenager.

"This someone doesn't happen to be someone you know, does it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. However, that is not the only reason we chased him here. I have a message for you from the Council." Obi-Wan answered. Anakin excused himself from the group, and followed Obi-Wan a few feet down the hall. When they returned, he wasn't looking too very happy. Moments later, he instructed Luke to go with Obi-Wan and Whie, and that he'd be along in a moment. He then turned to face Ahsoka.

"What did the Council want, Master?" she asked,

"They're recalling me to Coruscant. Since Aayla is with Barriss looking for Ventress, they need me to present our report personally. I need to leave in the morning. They also want you to stay here with Obi-Wan, Whie, and Luke. They feel you can use a couple of days rest. I don't like it anymore than you do, Snips, but catching Ventress is important and they need to know everything pertaining to my rescue mission as soon as possible. I know you still need to talk to me, and I know you aren't ready, but I promise when you are, I'll be here." He said, placing his hands on her shoulders for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She nodded, smiling slightly. After a few moments more, they agreed to get some sleep.

A mere two hours passed before the ringer to the door to Anakin's room went off. Thinking it to be nothing, he rolled over onto his other side away from the door. A moment later, the ringer went off again, twice. He groaned inwardly, dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his night robe, and went to the door. When it opened, he found Ahsoka standing on the other side. Or at least what passed for Ahsoka. She looked tired, and she looked scared. That was enough to wake him up fully.

"You okay, Snips? It's nearly three in the morning." He told her.

"I couldn't sleep, Master." she admitted. Anakin let her in, the door closing behind her. He was about to offer her a seat when she sat down anyway. With nowhere else to sit, he sat next to her.

"Ventress?" he asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer. She simply nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was prying.

"I don't _want_ to talk about it, Anakin. I think I _have_ to though. I don't want to have these nightmares about it every time I try to sleep, and the only way to stop them is to talk about everything that happened." Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded, placing an arm around her. She proceeded to tell him everything. Throughout her explanations, Anakin had repeatedly paced the room so much that she suspected he was wearing a large hole in the carpeting. However, when she'd finished, Anakin finally realized that pacing the room angry wasn't going to help her, so he sat back down and calmed himself with the knowledge that she was here with him, safe and sound.

"I should've gone with you. None of this would have happened if I hadn't stayed behind." He told her.

"Come on, Skyguy. None of this is your fault." She told him.

"I know, but I still feel responsible for your well being, Ahsoka. I care too much not to." Anakin replied. And he really did. He loved her as much as he loved his wife, children, and Obi-Wan, and she knew that. Ahsoka smiled, but it seemed forced. Anakin became concerned again, and frowned. He had a bad feeling that she hadn't told him everything that was bothering her yet.

"There's more isn't there?" he asked, but it was a statement rather than a question.

"I've been having visions again, Master. Like the ones I had years ago when the war ended." She told him. Anakin's eyes widened in shock. She knew that meant he had realized exactly what she was talking about.

"Tell me." He replied, putting his arm back around her.

"It's confusing. Everything was the same. Only this time, the man in the black suit didn't feel like you. It was someone else. Master...it was Luke. He was in the suit. He killed us." She said, then closed her eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable outraged reply she was sure he would give her. Instead, he surprised her and brought her close.

"It's good that you saw that and came to me, Snips. I've been having very vague visions about Luke the last few days, but I never told anyone." He said

"Since when do you tell anyone anything about visions you're having?"

"Very funny. Anyway, now that we know what might happen in the future, we need to make sure it doesn't." he replied.

"And just how are we going to do that if we don't even know when this will happen, Master?" she asked, trying not to sound like she was teasing him.

"Well, we're going to have to be patient and wait for the Force to show us won't we?" He answered in his own teasing tone. She frowned, which told him that wasn't how she'd meant the question.

"Hey, look, we'll figure it out. We always do Ahsoka. Just count how many times we've gotten ourselves out of impossible situations alive without a scratch."

"Ha! Without a scratch. You're joking, right? Need I remind you of the wall on Geonosis, or for that matter crashing a ship at a spaceport on Coruscant?"

"Ok, the wall was my fault, and that wasn't even the whole ship I was flying. Besides it had the…well…you know on board and we couldn't exactly jump out the front window."

"Yeah, but still, without a scratch?"

"Alright, fine. You win. Now, I'd love to sit here and argue the statistics of the Clone Wars with you, but we both need our sleep and…" Anakin began, but trailed off when he noticed the distanced look he was getting. He asked her what was wrong.

"I don't want to go to sleep. I don't think I can. Can…can I stay here? Just for tonight?" she asked. Anakin closed his eyes. If she was this scared to sleep by herself, there was no way in Sith hell he was going to leave her alone with Luke, Obi-Wan and Whie for three days. The Council would just have to wait. He'd just tell them that the Force told him his Padawan needed him more than the Council needed his report. He'd deliver it via holo-comm in the morning. As he opened his eyes, he sighed.

"Alright, Snips. I won't tell you to leave. You can stay here if you want." He replied. They spoke for a few more minutes before going to sleep. Anakin on one side of the bed, Ahsoka the other, backs to each other. When Ahsoka awoke, Anakin wasn't there. For a moment, she was unsure of her surroundings until she remembered where she was. Then she remembered why Anakin wasn't here. He was returning to Coruscant to give his report to the Council. She suddenly felt alone. Sure, she had Obi-Wan, Luke, and Whie around, but it didn't stop her from wanting her Master around. She was still having trouble getting over her vision of Luke, and didn't trust anyone else to help her deal with it. Obi-Wan, if she asked him, would try to help, but he didn't have the experience with visions that Anakin had. After dragging herself out of bed, she went to the refresher for a shower. When she returned to the living area, she was surprised to find Anakin sitting at the only table in the room.

"Master? I thought you were going to Coruscant!" she asked

"I was going to, but you coming to my quarters at three in the morning told me it was a better idea to stay here." He replied.

"What about the Council?"

"Oh, the Council still got my report. They didn't like the fact that I didn't deliver it in person, but they understood why when I explained it to them."

"And exactly what excuse did you give them this time?"

"I told them that the Force was telling me that you needed my help more then the Council needed me to report to them in person."

"So…you stayed here for me?"

"I told you already that I wouldn't leave you, Snips, so here I am." That got him one of her smirks. Still, he knew something was off. He always knew.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you're still having trouble reconciling with what you saw in your vision last night before you came to see me. Am I right?"

"No…well, yes. I just can't see him doing anything like that. I mean he's just a kid, Anakin."

"I know. But what you saw was a vision of the future. If we add my vision to yours, then we know that it doesn't take place at least for another fifteen years or so. We'll just have to watch out for more signs from the Force. I'm not going to let this vision come true. And knowing you as I do, my old Padawan, neither will you. Don't worry, we'll figure it out, Snips." Anakin said. Ahsoka knew he was right. As a Padawan, she'd hated the fact that when she got into debates with him, he'd always end up being right. But now that Ahsoka wasn't a Padawan any longer and had a Padawan of her own, she had come to understand things better. She smiled then, really smiled.

"We always figure it out. Still, just because his last name is Skywalker doesn't mean it's going to be easy for us."

"You're just figuring this out now? Where've you been the last seven years?" he asked teasingly. Even after she was knighted and he himself was promoted to the Mastery, he still enjoyed teasing his old Padawan. Some things never changed.

"Learning from you, Master. Except, of course, about crashing ships and almost getting us killed." She replied, not bothering to try hiding the smirk on her face.

"Now hold on, that mission to Kessel wasn't that hard."

"Oh, so the ship just magically blew up, we landed our ejection pods in the middle of a pack of Gundarks, and you somehow in all of this lost your lightsaber?"

"I didn't _lose_ my lightsaber, I left it on the cruiser, remember?" he replied. He hated it when she reminded him of that mission and she knew it. It was one of the easiest ways to get on Anakin's nerves.

"Yeah, you left it there, and _I_ had to do all the work, not to mention saving your skin from almost getting killed."

"Alright, so you saved me once. I did the same for Obi-Wan about 20 times already."

"Nineteen, Master. Obi-Wan keeps saying Cato Neimoidia doesn't count and I agree with him, and I've saved you a few times myself. Last time you were stuck in a cell on Vjun, remember?"

"Ugh…you two are never going to let me forget that, are you?" he asked, clearly annoyed at this point.

"Nope. Besides, its fun to remind you of these things."

"Yeah, fun for you, Snips. Not for me."

"That's why it's fun, Skyguy." She replied. Anakin merely rolled his eyes and snorted. Even though he gave the appearance of a good mood, he wasn't actually in one. It took Ahsoka a mere few seconds to realize why. Today was the day almost seven years ago that Anakin nearly fell and caused the destruction of both the Jedi and the Republic. He had forgiven himself for his actions, as had the Jedi, the Senate, and most of all, those he considered family, but he had never been able to let go of the guilt completely. After seven years, he still could conceal it from just about everyone he knew, even Obi-Wan. The one person who was always able to see past it all other than Padmé was Ahsoka. He could never figure out how she always seemed to know, and he's tried to without asking her directly. Before he could ask, she confronted him like she always did.

"It's today, isn't it? When the Order almost fell?" she asked. She didn't really have to, but felt the need to do so because she knew it helped him to speak about it if only for a moment.

"Yeah. Today's the day." He replied. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder, and he smiled, at least a little.

"I still miss him." She said, removing the hand from his shoulder after a moment. Anakin knew exactly who she meant. She hadn't spoken of Master Plo in a long time. Almost five years. He figured it was good for her to at least remember him somehow. Anakin, for the fifth time that day, put his arm around her.

"I know. He'd be proud of you, you know. Out of all the Masters on the Council, he never had anything bad to say about you." Anakin answered.

"He's the one who brought me to the Temple, Skyguy. He was probably the closest thing to a father I ever knew, except for you. I think the only reason his death was easier on me was because I still had you. You, Padmé, the twins, Obi-Wan, you're all the closest thing I have to a family. Honestly, if he were still alive, I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather be staying with than your family. I feel at home there." She replied. Anakin smirked. He didn't want to, even tried not to, but he couldn't stop it, and Ahsoka caught it.

"Sorry, Snips. It's just this is probably the first time you've given me more than one compliment in one speech." He said.

"Don't get used to it, it won't be happening very often." She teased.

'_Yeah, she's back to normal._" He thought, and knew that she would fine after today. Sure, there would be little bumps in the road that would remind her of this mission, but he would be there to help her, he always was.

"Do you miss them?" she asked. It was the first time she'd been able to work up the guts to ask him.

"Sidious killed almost all the Jedi, and I helped him do it, so no I don't miss any of them. Do you really think that little of me to assume I don't miss all the friends I made in the Order who are gone now?" he replied. The hurt expression on her face told him she hadn't meant for him to react that way. And she was right. She had only asked if he missed his long gone friends. And he'd just blown up in her face. Then she snapped right back at him, the hurt evident in her voice.

"I lost friends too, Anakin! I lost the one person I considered a father, and you think I don't care?" she wanted to get up and storm out the door like a child, but before she could take even two steps, Anakin grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Ahsoka, wait. I didn't mean to say that. I just…I haven't talked about it with anyone in years and I guess I just needed someone to blow up at. I didn't expect you to be that person. I'm sorry." he said. She knew he meant the apology, and could sense his explanation was true. He was right, it had been years since he'd spoken about it.

"It's my fault, Master. I shouldn't have asked."

"No hold on, Snips. It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I'm the one who blew up at you when all you wanted was to help. Now to answer your question, yes, I do miss them. But I'm still glad I have the people I love and care about with me, including you." He replied. She looked up and smiled.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I promised faster updates! My excuse this time? Well, real life for one (being my job, the holidays and whatnot), writers block (and plenty of it), and some personal issues that came up in the past couple of months that had me down and not wanting to write. But no fear, I have yet to give up. I still got a couple of ideas for this story, and am coming up with a few sketchy but sound ideas for a different AU story for Star Wars dealing with Anakin and Ahsoka. All i will say is it'll be based on a relationship between Anakin and his Padawan, set a few weeks prior to ROTS and ending at the end of ROTS. No, I am NOT giving out clues as to what will happen, you will have to actually READ the story to find out. Oh and one more thing, in the Anakin/Ahsoka fic, Anakin never fell in love with Padme. Don't get me wrong, I love the Anakin/Padme relationship, but I also like the Anakin Ahsoka relationship stories (my favorite so far being the series Beacons of the Ancients comes from, and for the life of me I can't remember who the author is) I've read on here so I decided to give it a shot. Anyway, more chapters as I write them. have fun, enjoy and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering Past Actions

**YES, I have FINALLY updated this story! On that note I am so so so SO sorry it took me so long. Writers block on top of real life issues prevented me from doing much of anything as I had planned. Also, for those that are curious and have been reading it, the second chapter of my Star Trek: Enterprise AU fic is going to be posted soon, as well as the final chapter of this story. The sequel to this story (in other words Episode VI of my AU story arc) should be posted sometime soon too, as I am only now beginning to write it. Now, I'm not giving dates out or estimates of when I'll post again, as those dates will likely get passed by with no updates whatsoever. I will only say updates are coming, and soon. For those of you that have already guessed exactly what is going to happen then I give congratulations, but for those that haven't, I wont spoil it for you by announcing it here. Besides, the people that guessed could be wrong, you never know. Anyway, enough ranting. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Remembering Past Actions**

It had been three weeks since they returned home. In the first few days after their arrives, the Council had finally agreed to stop sending Ahsoka on vital missions to give her time to recover mentally and to give her a much needed break, something that they had been neglecting to give her. They had covered it as an excuse to train her Padawan, but both she and Anakin knew the real reason. She was honestly glad she was finally getting time off. Anakin had this time arranged for the leave personally. Last time he had only suggested it, and the Council had still sent her on a mission. Yes, it was a vital one. Yes, he agreed that she was needed for the mission because no one else experienced enough was available. Still, she had gotten hurt and he felt responsible, as any Master would for their own Padawan, even though she was now a knight. He cared for her like he did for his own children. And so Anakin had told the Council to give her a leave. He had also made certain that he would decide when that leave was over, and no one had opposed him. Now, three weeks later, Ahsoka still was not her normal self. Sure, she had appeared that way a few weeks ago, but Anakin saw right past it. He'd confronted her a few times about it, but she had each time pushed him away, refusing to discuss what was bothering her. Last week, he had given up, deciding to trust that she would come to him if she couldn't handle it. Tonight was different. Anakin awoke to a prodding from the Force. He knew what he had to do, what the Force was telling him to do. The Force had been kind enough to show him what would happen in the future. Either he would solve whatever was bothering her tonight, or he would lose her later. Losing Ahsoka was something Anakin refused to let happen. He got up out of bed slowly, trying not to wake Padmé. Of course, she woke up anyway.

"Ani, where are you going? It's four in the morning. What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Angel. Go back to sleep." He answered.

"Anakin…" she said, and there it was. That single word and the look she gave him. The same look she always gave him when she knew he was lying. It got to him every time.

"Look, it's nothing, really. I'm fine, Padmé. It's something in the Force. It woke me up, telling me I need to do something." Anakin said. She continued to stare at him, this time folding her arms.

"Anakin, when are you going to be honest with me? I know that's not all of it." She said, and he sighed.

"It's Ahsoka. She's had another one of those nightmares. The one she won't discuss with me. The Force wants me to get her to talk. It showed me that if I don't, I'll lose her. I can't lose people I care about, Padmé."

"Then go. Do what you have to. I'll wait up." She replied. Anakin nodded, kissed her forehead, grabbed a shirt and left to go talk to his hot-headed former apprentice. When he got to her room, the door was unsurprisingly unlocked, as if she knew he was coming , and he walked in. He found her with her head in one of her hands.

"Are you alright, Snips?" he asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." She replied. It was lie and he knew it.

"Was it another nightmare?" he asked, his voice authoritive yet soothing, leaving no room for evading the question. She simply nodded. He decided he'd try to ask about it first. He didn't want to force it out of her. He wanted to give her a chance to tell him of her own volition.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Master, really. It was just a dream." She replied.

"It must have been a bad one if it's gotten you this shaken up." He answered as he sat down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I can order you to tell me." He said. He didn't want to, but if it was the only way to get it out of her so he wouldn't lose her, he would do it.

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Just let me go back to sleep."

"I don't think so. I'm your Master, and you need to tell me what's bothering you." He said, this time using a tone she knew left no room for discussion. Instead, Ahsoka glared at him.

"No! I...I can't. You wouldn't understand." She said, her gaze shifting away from him and back to the wall.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka, look at me." He said, using his hand to turn her head towards him. After a moment she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm only trying to help you, Ahsoka. I know you think I won't understand, but how can I if you won't talk to me?" he asked.

"I….it….it was about the past. Our mission to Mortis." She said. Anakin put his arm around her.

"Take your time, Snips. Let me help you. I'm not going anywhere." He said. He was certain he knew exactly what about their mission to Mortis this would be about. He had hoped that she would never remember. Force, _he_ didn't want to remember. Now she was remembering, and he had to help her. And so he with more patience than he thought he was capable of as she spent the next half an hour telling him everything. When she was done, there were tears falling from her eyes again, a rarity for her, for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't want to hurt you. I just couldn't stop." She said shakily after a few moment.

"I know. It wasn't your fault, Ahsoka. He had you under his control. Force, he even had me under his control. You know, you were dead. When he touched your forehead after you gave him the sword, he killed you. You're alive today because the daughter saved you with her last breath. As powerful as I am I can't bring back the dead, but she did. I won't let anyone else hurt you, Ahsoka." He told her, hugging her to him.

"Why are you always so overly protective of me, Master?"

"Would you prefer I wasn't?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that. It's just of all the Jedi, you're more protective of me. Master Kenobi too, I guess. I just want to know why. No one is this protective of their student and their Master but you." She replied. His expression went cold for a moment before softening again, and she was afraid he would push her away, but he didn't.

"Ahsoka, I'm that way with you and Obi-Wan because to me Obi-Wan is the father I never had, and you're like my sister. I love you both too much to let anything happen to either of you." And there it was. He'd finally said it, finally letting his feelings be known. He had always had trouble expressing his feelings with Ahsoka, even more so with his own Master.

"Are you…I don't…I don't know what to say. I never expected to hear you tell me anything remotely like this. If you're confessing your feelings, I should confess mine too. You're like a father and a brother to me, Skyguy. I…love you too." She replied. Anakin simply flashed his sideways smirk for which he was known for.

"Feeling better?" he asked, now having given her most of her personal space back, but leaving his organic arm draped over her shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so."

"We should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Snips." He said, then got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Master?"

"What is it Snips?"

"I…well…I don't really want to be alone." She said. Anakin simply smiled and gave her a small nod.

"Skyguy?" she called out after laying back down. Anakin turned back to her on his way to the spare bed at the other end of the room.

"Thanks. For helping me. I didn't realize how much I needed it."

"Anytime, Snips. I'll always be here for you. Now get some sleep. I'll make sure you don't have another nightmare." He replied. Anakin decided he'd explain things to Padmé in the morning. For the first time since they had returned home, and using the Force to give Ahsoka a dreamless sleep, Anakin finally knew that everything was falling into it's rightful place, and he felt at peace knowing that everything would be fine.

The next afternoon, Anakin was summoned to the Temple for a Council session. He was also instructed not to allow Ahsoka to attend, even though she too was a member of the Council. Their reason for this was because they didn't want her to have to go through a session which consisted solely of a debriefing of Master Secura and Knight Offee. Anakin of course, in his own rebellious nature, didn't see things their way. As soon as he finished talking to Master Luminara, he turned his head to see Ahsoka in the archway of the communications room of theirs and Padmé's home at 500 Republica.

"Master…" she began but was cut off by a wave of his hand.

"I know, Ahsoka, you heard the whole conversation."

"How?" she asked.

"Come on, I know you, my old Padawan. You never miss any communication with the Temple whether you're supposed to hear it or not." He replied with a smirk.

"I'll go help Padmé in the Senate." she said, then turned and began to walk away.

"No, I don't think so, Snips. We're going to the Temple."

"You heard Master Unduli, I'm not supposed to attend this session. What good is my position on the Council if they don't trust me?"

"They _do_ trust you. They're just worried that the briefing will overwhelm you. I know they told me not to bring you, but this time I don't agree with them. You need to be there if you're going to complete facing your fear of having been tortured, and don't tell me you already have, I know you too well."

"Master, they don't want me in this session. They gave you an order not to allow me."

"Yes, they did. Come on, Snips, you know me. I never really follow their orders. Not exactly, at least."

"So…you're not making me stay?"

"No. You need to be there whether the Council wants you there or not. Come on, I'm sure you don't want to miss me getting in trouble again." He answered in a teasing tone.

"Seriously Anakin, when haven't you been in trouble with the Council?" she replied. He just glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing, its just you haven't called me that in…well, I don't know how long."

"Not true, Master, I called you Anakin a few weeks ago."

"Alright fine, point taken. Now lets go, or I'll be in trouble for being late on top of bringing you with me." He replied, still teasing. She simply shook her head and followed him to the lift, which surprisingly enough opened to reveal Obi-Wan before they had even gotten close to it.

"Why do I get the feeling he's here to make things difficult for me?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Come now, Anakin, you do that by yourself through your own reputation." Obi-Wan told him as he walked over to them.

"What are you doing here, Master?"

"I came to ensure you weren't late to the Council session." He told him as they neared the lift and entered it.

"Hey, it wouldn't have been my fault if…"

"Anakin, I thought you were told not to bring her with you to this session." Obi-Wan said, effectively stopping whatever excuse Anakin was about to give him.

"I was." He replied.

"Then why, might I ask, is she riding the lift with us? Do tell me you're disobeying orders again."

"Sorry Master, but this is something I have to disagree with. She's on the Council and has a right to be there. Besides, she's gotten over Ventress. She'll be fine."

"Anakin, when are you going to stop always doing things your way?" Obi-Wan replies, sighing in frustration.

"Probably never. This _is_ Master Skywalker we're talking about." Ahsoka said. She just couldn't pass resist teasing both of them at once, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Anakin simply glared at her. Obi-Wan groaned.

"I knew it was a bad idea to give you a Padawan on Christophsis. I should have known what I was getting myself into."

"You do realize it would probably be worse if you didn't have Whie as a Padawan, because then you'd be training Luke or Leia instead." Anakin told him.

"Dear Force, no. One Skywalker was enough for a lifetime, and you give me more than enough gray hairs as it is. Speaking of Leia, who are you planning on blackmailing into training her? You've already blackmailed your old Padawan into training Luke."

"Hey! It wasn't blackmail, Master Kenobi. I could have said no if I wanted to. The Force wanted me to train him, so that's what I'll do."

"Why do I always lose the arguments." Obi-Wan groaned in exasperation.

The rest of the way to the garage of 500 Republica and then the trip to the Temple was made in silence. Once they arrived at the Council chamber's ever looming doors they walked in.

"Master Skywalker, you were told not to allow your former Padawan to attend this session. Is there a reason you are disobeying the decision of this Council?" Master Fisto asked.

"My apologies, Masters, but I disobeyed the decision of the Council in this instance because I believe the Council is wrong in their consideration of the matter."

"Hmm. Why wrong do you believe this Council is?" Yoda asked.

"In all honesty Masters, I know Ahsoka. You do not. Therefore it should not be your place to decide when she is or isn't ready to face situations. That should be the decision of her Master, and as her Master, I believe her to be ready. I mean no offense, but if you can't trust in my ability to make these kinds of decisions, then perhaps it's time to rethink who should be on this Council." Anakin replied. He spared a glance at Obi-Wan, who was groaning inwardly. Why Anakin always felt the need to make things more difficult than they needed to be he would never know, nor did he want to. Master Yoda looked from Kit to Aayla and back to Anakin again.

"A good point you make, Master Skywalker. Wrong we were, to assume that ready, she would not be." Yoda told him. Everyone understood this to be the end of the discussion. As Anakin took his seat, he spared yet another quick glance at his former apprentice. She glanced back and smirked.

"Master Secura, what have you to report?" Luminara asked.

"Barriss and I were able to track one of the ships that attacked the _Twilight_ to a remote planet far out on the edge of the Outer Rim, very close to Wild Space. We queried the Archives for information on the planet but found none. Apparently, the data had been erased similarly to what had been done with Kamino." Aayla answered, who was now standing in the center of the Chambers with Barriss.

"No, that's not possible. We went over the Archives very thoroughly after finding Kamino had been erased. I inspected the data personally." Obi-Wan said, who was now somewhat confused and troubled.

"Maybe it happened after the data was inspected, or maybe whoever it was used a technique to erase the data that we aren't familiar with." Ahsoka suggested.

"Possible, that is. Investigate this, we will. When arrived at this planet you did, find any trace of Ventress, did you?" Yoda asked. Aayla and Barriss both glanced to Ahsoka before Aayla reported that Ventress had evaded them.

"We saved the coordinates of the planet. They seemed to be massing a fleet there, so we weren't able to land and investigate further without risking being discovered. We don't know how precisely large the fleet is, but it is at least comparable to the fleet that invaded Coruscant during the war. We have no way of knowing whether or not Ventress is on the surface of that planet." Barriss said.

"Unfortunate this news is. Master Kenobi, continue searching for Ventress, you and your Padawan will. Master Secura, a diplomatic ship you will take. Attempt to negotiate with this fleet of ships, you will. Master Fisto, go with you her will." Master Yoda said. Everyone began to file out of the chamber, but Yoda asked that Anakin and Ahsoka remain.

"Disobeyed instruction you did, Master Skywalker. Unwise it was, but correct you were. Wrong the Council was." Master Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master. That wasn't the only reason you asked us to remain, was it?" Anakin asked.

"Serve you well, your instincts do, Anakin. An assignment I have for you both." Yoda replied.

"Master, you know we requested leave for the next month, and that it was granted. We need some time to rest."

"Know that I do. An easy task, this is. Not long will it take."

"What would you have us do?" Ahsoka asked, curious.

"To the Senate, you will go. Make a report personally to the Chancellor, you will. Answer his questions as best you can. Afterwards, continue your leave you may." Yoda told them. As soon as they left the Temple, Anakin turned his gaze on his Padawan. Sure, she wasn't exactly his Padawan anymore, but no matter how many times he tried to tell himself that, he always ended up feeling the same in the end. She was his Padawan, former or not, and he was never going to stop thinking of her as such.

"Alright Snips, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Skyguy." She replied. She knew it was a half truth, and so did he.

"Come on, I know you better than that. When are you going to stop being dishonest with me?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not being dishonest with you. I wasn't lying when I said nothing was wrong. Not exactly, anyway."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that they're always giving us assignments. You, me, Obi-Wan. We never get any time off."

"Ahsoka, this isn't really an assignment, you know that."

"I know, but Master Yoda said it was. We were supposed to be on leave for the next month only we're still, well, not on leave."

"Just because Master Yoda said it was an assignment doesn't mean it really is one. I seem to remember explaining this to you quite a few times during your apprenticeship."

"Sorry, Master. I never really was the excellent student I should have been."

"Hey, now you know that's not true." He told her.

"I never really listened to you when I should have, though. I always got in trouble, or got lost. I even somehow managed to get on your bad side sometimes." She said, looking to the floor of the speeder that they were taking to the Senate. Miraculously, they had taken a cab. Neither of them really had the energy to drive at the moment.

"We all make mistakes, Ahsoka. I made more than my share of mistakes when I was a Padawan. Just ask Obi-Wan, he'll tell you how hard it was training me. I never really was easy on him until after I was knighted. Don't ever let yourself think that you weren't a good student. I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice. Obi-Wan and the Council were right when they assigned you to me. I didn't want to believe that at first, but I was different then. Obi-Wan's never going to let me hear the end of it if he finds out I said this, but you were the best Padawan any Master could hope for. I mean that, Snips." Anakin told her. He had ever so rarely been this serious with her. Ahsoka looked up at him, and she too now felt what he had last night. Everything was going to be just fine.


	8. Epilogue: The End of Peace

**Epilogue**

**The End of Peace**

**Three Months Later…**

After speaking to the Chancellor, Anakin and Ahsoka were surprised when Yoda contacted them and gave them a two month extension on their leave. He had told them it was being given as time for training Luke, but they knew better. They wouldn't tell Yoda that, he would deny it or say nothing and move on. So they did what was expected, and just took the time to rest, and of course train Luke. Anakin had also decided that it was nearing time for him to start thinking about who he should consider for Leia's training. He'd considered taking on her training himself, but knew that doing so might be disastrous. He was too attached to her in the Jedi sense. So instead, after two weeks of debating which was quite frankly driving Obi-Wan, Padmé and even Ahsoka, who was used to him being this way, insane, he'd finally decided against it. That of course still left the problem of who would train her. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the only two Jedi he trusted unconditionally, completely, and without question, already had Padawans. Sure, he trusted others, but that made deciding harder, as he wasn't entirely sure who he could trust with Leia.

"You know, you really should stop your brooding." Obi-Wan told him as they walked one of the many hallways of the Senate, having just come from one of Anakin's weekly reports with the Chancellor. Whie was following a few paces back as instructed, giving Obi-Wan the room he needed to address his former student's ongoing issue.

"I'm not brooding, Master." He said, sighing in annoyance.

"For pity's sake, Anakin, when are you going to learn that you can't keep these things from me? Even Ahsoka has noticed your not-so-lovely mood swings lately." Obi-Wan returned. He'd thought Anakin had resolved this when he decided not to take Leia as his apprentice.

"Then why are you the one chewing me out, not her?" he asked a little more forcefully than he wanted.

"Because I am your Master and she is not. It's my job to make sure you don't have a meltdown. I don't believe I need to remind you of what happened the last time I had to deal with one of your emotional tirades." Obi-Wan said in a half joking manner. Anakin visibly paled and emitted an exasperated moan. He was right, he didn't need a reminder. Still, he was reminded just as soon as he'd said it anyway. Anakin had been going on about how he couldn't figure out who should train Leia and Obi-Wan had tried to, unsuccessfully of course, calm him down. It had ended with Anakin decking Obi-Wan in the face, and then begging forgiveness like a five year old.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. But really, I wasn't brooding this time." He said.

"You, not brooding over something? I must be going insane. The next thing you'll tell me is that you've actually made up your mind about who will be training Leia." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well…actually…" he began, somewhat embarrassed but at the same time amused that it was still this easy to get to his old Master.

"And here I thought the Force was punishing me for eternity with your weekly mood swings. Come on then, who is it?"

"Master Secura. Leia likes her. I asked Ahsoka what she thought and she said it was good choice for her. Padmé and I discussed it this morning. Actually, that's the reason I'm going to the Temple with you and not going back home."

"Well it's about time you made up your mind. I was beginning to get worried. Whie, take the pilot's seat and bring us back to the Temple." Obi-Wan told his Padawan, who obediently did so.

"You don't want me to drive?" Anakin asked.

"If I let you drive, Anakin, you'll end up crashing us into something. I'd rather not have a near death experience from your driving skills today." He answered.

"Now you know where Obi-Wan got all his gray hairs from, Whie."

"I'm not surprised, Master Skywalker. Master Kenobi actually complains about it quite frequently when he thinks I'm not paying attention." Whie answered, keeping his eyes set on the traffic.

"Wonderful, I relax for two minutes and both my Padawans are doing their best to make fun of me." He said in exasperation. Anakin simply smiled, and they continued on their way back to the Temple. When they arrived, Ahsoka was waiting for them. It didn't take a Force-sensitive Jedi Master to know that she was troubled about something.

"Masters, Master Yoda sent me to bring you to the Council chambers. There's an emergency session taking place as soon as we get there." She said.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked after sharing what seemed like a knowing glance with Obi-Wan.

"I don't know, Master. He wouldn't tell me. He said we'd find out during the meeting. I think I may have heard the word classified a few times on my way down here." She answered.

"Very well. Padawan, go to the dormitories and start your meditation session. I'll join you when I can." Obi-Wan instructed his apprentice.

"Yes, Master." He said, bowed respectfully and left. The three then made their way to the Council chambers, but not before spotting Barriss and an obviously badly injured Zonder. After giving Ahsoka permission to talk to her friend, Anakin and Obi-Wan made their way to the Council chambers. Everyone else was there when they arrived.

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi. Glad I am, that join us, you did. To where, did Knight Tano go?" Master Yoda told them as they took their respective seats. Obi-Wan shared a quick glance with Anakin before speaking.

"She is talking to Knight Offee, Master."

"Allow this, you did?"

"She seemed very distressed, and Ahsoka figured she could use a friend. I told her to find out what happened and report to me later." Anakin answered.

"Hmm. Very well. Disturbing what happened to her Padawan, it is. Survive, he may not. Correct, your decision was. Brief us later, she will." Yoda said.

"Do we know what happened?" Master Fisto asked.

"Only that they were sent to do reconnaissance on the massive fleet Barriss and I found, and that Zonder returned with her injured. We know nothing beyond that." Master Secura replied. The meeting went on for some time after that. Near the end of the meeting, Anakin felt what seemed like a wave of grief through his bond with his former Padawan, but not from Ahsoka directly. It was more like a shared grief. That's when he knew that Zonder had died. Everyone else in the chamber must have felt it too, because they were all wearing frowns.

"Terrible is this turn of events. Meditate on this, I shall. Tomorrow, return here we will. Adjourned, we are." Master Yoda said.

Hours later, Anakin was still awake, having basically refused to go to sleep to wait for Ahsoka, somewhat like a parent would wait on their own child. If it were any ordinary night, Anakin would have been asleep hours ago. However, this wasn't just any ordinary night, nor had it been an ordinary day. That is, yesterday hadn't been an ordinary day. It was nearly three when Anakin heard the door to the lift open. He didn't need to look to know it was Ahsoka, her Force signature told him that. He watched as she went about her normal routine as she usually did when she got home. She went to check on her Padawan to make sure he was safe and sound, found him asleep, then went to her own room, tired enough that she took no notice that anyone was even watching her. Before she opened the door to her room, Anakin smirked and shook his head, deciding to end his silence.

"You know, with the way you are right now, someone could have snuck in here and you wouldn't even have noticed." He stated rather sarcastically. Instead of a snide remark, her reply was to ignite her lightsaber and leap at him, only to stop inches from his head when she realized who it was she was about to attack. With a look that could only be described as guilt, horror, relief and surprise all mixed into one, she deactivated her blade and took a step back as Anakin turned the lights up just low enough to be able to see, but not bright enough to wake anyone else.

"Master, I…I didn't see you, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's alright, Snips. Just try to be more careful. I'll admit that you probably would have scared me if I were anyone else." He replied.

"You're not going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Probably not."

"So…what are you doing awake? Everyone's usually asleep by now, even you."

"Oh, you know, I was stargazing."

"Yeah, right. Really, what are you doing up?"

"Well, I just got done fixing one of…"

"Master, come on, seriously."

"Alright, I was waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you were OK." He said, trying not to smirk. Even after knighting her, she was too easy to tease, much like Obi-Wan.

"Why do I always have to fight with you to get you to be honest, Skyguy?" she replied, sitting down next to him.

"Hey, at least I _am_ honest. Most of the time, anyway. But back to my earlier question. Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around her. Ever since his near turn to the dark side, he'd been more attentive of Ahsoka. Not that he wasn't before, but he'd never openly displayed it because until only a few years ago, the Code forbade it because it lead to attachment. Of course, the Code had changed somewhat drastically since Palpatine's demise, allowing for attachments so long as they didn't conflict with a Jedi's duty to the Republic. The Council had even reversed course on its stance in regards to Jedi being in relationships, getting married, and having children. And so the Code now allowed for the type of attentiveness he'd always wanted to give her, as he would any Padawan of his should he choose to take another. Ahsoka looked briefly up at him, then out the window across the room. Not a distant look, but still enough to get her Master worried.

"Yeah. I think I'll be alright. Sorry I never checked in like I was supposed to."

"You were comforting a friend, Snips. I would've done the same." He replied sincerely. The look Ahsoka gave him couldn't stop him from rolling his eyes.

"Since when have you been the one to comfort anyone?" she asked.

"Since the Code changed, that way I can't get in trouble for being me anymore."

"You always get in trouble for being you, Master."

"Sometimes, but that's only…hey! Stop changing the subject, will you?" he replied, pretending to sound annoyed.

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"So…how is Barriss?" Anakin asked. He wasn't going to order her to talk about it, and he knew Ahsoka knew that. Still, he was just being his usual self, trying to fish for details so he could come up with a way to help. He wouldn't force the discussion.

"She's…well…like any Master would be if they lost their Padawan. She'll be alright though. I think the funeral tomorrow…well, tonight now…will help."

"I hope it does. The Council hasn't stopped nagging me for a report on what happened. Eventually I just told them to be patient and wait until I can figure out what happened first."

"Since when have you preached patience, Skyguy?"

"I didn't preach patience, Snips, I merely got them off my back. I believe my exact words were something like 'Masters, if you would stop nagging me then I'd have a report by now.' . Then I basically promised I'd have a report by tomorrow afternoon's Council session." Anakin told her. Then he asked what had happened, and she told him.

"You know, the Council is going to report this to the Chancellor, and then he's going to call a vote to take the planet, and then we're probably going to be sent to do it." Ahsoka said.

"You're probably right. At least the peace was nice while it lasted." Anakin said with a sigh. He didn't want to fight yet another war, but if that's what was required then that's what they would do. Ventress would be considered a Sith Lord, and once the Senate heard of it, they'd call for a war to stop her. Only this time the Republic would be going in fully prepared. They had ordered and received eight million more clone troopers at the end of the Clone Wars, and had also sizably increased it's fleet. This time, the Republic would win. And so, hours later, Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to report to the Chancellor after having given a report to the Council. The Chancellor as expected, after hearing the report, told them that before he could authorize the Jedi to do anything about Ventress or the fact that she was surrounded by a fleet of warships, that he would need to inform the Senate and call a vote. As they left the Chancellors office, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"What, was it really that bad? The meeting lasted all of ten minutes, Master." Ahsoka said.

"When are you going to stop calling me that?" he asked, completely ignoring both her question and her statement as they walked the halls of the Senate building towards the private hangar reserved for the Jedi.

"Sorry. It's a habit. Admit it, you still call Obi-Wan Master."

"Not as often. I think after all this time I'm finally getting used to calling him Obi-Wan. It's only been a few years since your knighting, I guess I just keep forgetting how long it takes to get used to it." He replied. Ahsoka smirked for a moment, but then became serious again.

"So really, What was so annoying about the meeting?" Ahsoka asked.

"It wasn't that it was annoying, it's just that it was too predictable. Don't you think it's a bit odd now that Obi-Wan has another Padawan that we're basically the dream team now?"

"It isn't that bad, Skyguy. Just look at it this way, we'll be away from the whining of the twins for a while, and we get to do what we do best."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Scrapping tinnies."

"We don't know that they're droids, Ahsoka. Remember that no one's actually come face to face with anyone or anything except for Ventress."

"If they aren't droids, then how come when we scan the ships they show no life signs and seem automated? You know no ship that size can be run fully automated. Look how it worked the few times we tried it during the Clone Wars."

"Wait a minute, that only happened because I never got to work on the project myself. Those tech people had no idea what they were doing." Anakin replied, suddenly satisfied that he was for once winning an argument. A satisfaction that left as quickly as it came.

"What about that cloaking frigate we had? You didn't work on that project either, Master. None of us did. We didn't even know about it until it was done." She replied.

"Alright, fine, so one time. Still, you're right. No ship the size we're talking could have been automated, even if the techs knew what they were doing when they built them. We're going to have to get aboard one of them and see for ourselves."

"Why do I get the feeling they're going to select us for that particular job?"

"Because, my old Padawan, we've both been on one of them already, so it's only logical that they send the two people who know the most about their ships, which would be us, to find out." He replied, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

"You have a point." she replied, moving her gaze off in the distance.

"Look, I know you don't exactly want to go on one of those ships, but we're the only ones who are available that can get the intel the Council needs." Anakin told her.

"I know. I'll be fine, Master."

"Alright, seriously, when are you going to stop calling me that?" he asked, only half joking. This time she didn't take notice and answered seriously.

"If it really bothers you this much, I'll stop." She replied.

"Ahsoka, I was kidding." He said, concerned.

"Oh. Still, I'll try not to call you Master too much." She answered. Alarmed by her sudden change of mood, he became serious.

"What's bothering you? Out with it." He said as they stopped in the hallway and Anakin proceeded to cross his arms as if to tell her he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I don't know. It's just…can't we just stay away from another war? This isn't really something I want to bring Luke into." She replied, for once being honest with him and not fighting to keep things to herself.

"If I remember correctly, I basically had the same impression when you were assigned to me because I thought you were only a child, and in Togrutan terms you were. Still, I see your point. This isn't something a seven year old child should be brought into. The problem is, we're the frontline team now, just like me and Obi-Wan were during the Clone Wars." He said, trying to address her concerns. Still, what he'd just told her only made her more nervous.

"I know, but Anakin, what are we going to do when we get called into battle?" she asked.

"Well Snips, it's pretty simple actually. We'll just….wait, did you just use my name?" he asked, the whole time watching Ahsoka's smirk grow larger.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. But really, what are we going to do?" she asked again.

"After nearly two years living with me, Padmé and the kids, I'd think you would already know the answer to that, Padawan." He replied with a smirk of his own.

"Hey!"

"Well, don't get annoyed with me, you started it."

"I know! And yeah, I think I do have an idea of what we'll do if we need to go out and fight, but who would train him while we're gone?"

"Master Secura can do that, and when she isn't around, I'm pretty sure we could get Barriss to help out too. She knows how far along his training is and where it needs to go." He told her. Ahsoka snapped her head to him.

"Come on, Snips. Don't act surprised, I know you. Even if you tell me everything, and you do, you tell her everything too. So would I."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess its back into the action for us then." She said. Anakin simply rolled his eyes. He didn't bother with a reply. Instead, they continued the rest of the walk, and then the drive back home in silence. What came tomorrow could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
